


Rile You Up

by Indigomountain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blushing Steve Rogers, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sharing a Room, Spitroasting, Tony's horrible whispering, with steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: "Shhh. You'll wake him up," He heard Tony stage whisper from the next bed over. "That super soldier hearing is no joke." Yeah, even if Steve had been able to fall asleep knowing those two were in the next bed over, that whispering still would have woken him up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 273
Collections: God Bless America





	Rile You Up

"Shhh. You'll wake him up," He heard Tony stage whisper from the next bed over. "That super soldier hearing is no joke." Yeah, even if Steve  _ had _ been able to fall asleep knowing those two were in the next bed over, that whispering still would have woken him up.

There was a low chuckle from Bucky, "Don't I know it. But come on Tony it's been almost two days, you've gotta be randy by now."

The sound of cloth rustling was innocuous but Steve felt himself blush anyway. Sometimes he hated his active imagination, it was great when he was trying to draw from memory but terrible when he was trying not to think. Steve tried very hard not to imagine how Bucky would touch Tony. It would probably be teasing and full of promises. He should probably try to just go to sleep before they really got going.

"Randy?  _ Really. _ You are not allowed to touch me until you promise to never use that word again. Honestly, that's unacceptable vernacular." Tony hissed.

"No chance, I like how it riles you up," A soft sucking sound followed the playful words. 

Even though Steve squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw white spots sleep still wouldn't come. Not that he was surprised by that, he was about hard enough to pitch a tent through the comforter on his bed. His only saving grace was that he was on his side facing away from the other bed so no one would see he was awake and paying very close attention, no matter how much privacy he would like to give his friends. 

The hotel only had the one double room and, considering they were there because Tony had dragged them to LA Comic Con spur of the moment, even that was a miracle. The man was brilliant but he tended to forget details like hotel accommodation. The manager had been beside himself that he couldn't find something better for 'The Tony Stark' but it was probably the last open room in LA. At least one that wasn't a roach motel, Tony had 'standards' and if Steve was honest so did he. 

So Steve was stuck pretending to sleep while his two  secret crushes best friends had very audible 'quiet' sex in the next bed over. He wished he were anywhere but here. He would also never stop thinking of this for the rest of his life. As soon as they were home and he was in the privacy of his own room Steve was sure he was going to rub his dick raw.

"Wish you could fuck me right here," Tony sounded out of breath. Steve imagined it was because Bucky had his hand wrapped around his cock pumping it teasingly slowly. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Me fucking you till you screamed loud enough to wake Stevie up? Think he'd turn over and watch me fuck you?" Steve just about stopped breathing. Bucky's voice was all gravel, it made him want to tip forward till he could hump the bed, "Would you let him have a turn when I was done? Think he'd like sloppy seconds?" Steve almost forgot himself and moaned right along with Tony. He wondered if they would notice him moving his hand, just so he could adjust himself… and maybe give his dick one good squeeze.

"Yes!" Came an almost shout from Tony. Whether it was because he liked what Bucky was saying or what he was doing was beyond Steve but it didn't really matter.

"Quiet slut or you'll wake him up for real," Bucky growled. If Steve wanted to tell them he was awake now was his moment... He made sure his breathing was as even as he could make it. 

"If we woke him up I could suck him while you fucked me." Tony's voice kept hitching every time Bucky found a sensitive spot with whatever he was doing. 

"Stick to the plan sweetheart. That's what this trip is for, remember."

_ What plan?  _ Steve couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh shit!" That wasn't another of Tony's carefully muffled sex exclamation. That was a there's-a-snake-in-the-bed shout.

Forgetting that he was supposed to be pretending to sleep, Steve was sitting up and facing the other bed in a second. The bedside lamp clicked on and they all just stared at each other for a moment, it could have been seconds or it could have been eternity but by the end of it Steve realized he had spoken his question aloud. Realizing his mistake made him turn pink. 

"How long have you been awake, punk?" Steve felt himself go from pink to scarlet but he didn't say anything. "The whole time huh?"

"I guess that means we can throw the plan right out the window." Tony didn't seem the least bit bothered by Steve’s voyeurism, "So what do you say Steve? Want to let me suck your cock while he fucks me?"

Tony wasn't looking him in the eye anymore, it took Steve a second to realize he had kicked the blanket down his legs when he turned and was showing off just how much their unintended show was affecting him. 

If he thought Buck was going to be mad at him he was mistaken because when Steve looked at him he was caught in the other man's gaze. It was like Bucky was waiting for his permission to pounce. It set his heart racing even harder. 

"Yes." He really hoped he hadn't read this all wrong or he just made a huge mistake. As much as he wanted this, Steve couldn't stand the thought of not having any more late night movie marathons and spur of the moment comic con weekends because he’d made it too awkward between them. 

"Well? What are you waiting for then? Get over here." When Tony held his arms out Steve scrambled in his rush and almost face planted when he tangled his leg in the blankets but he caught himself at the last second. 

Steve hesitated when he had one knee on the bed. Was he really allowed to have this? He meant to ask something, he was sure but it drifted right out of his head because Tony grabbed his shirt and yanked until they were nose to nose. 

Tony smirked at him, Steve loved how it reached his eyes, "Evenin' soldier. I think it's time you kissed me." 

Except Tony didn't give him the chance, just reeled him in the last inches and brought their lips together and kissed him. It was everything he'd imagined a kiss with Tony would be, except it was actually happening. Consequences could be a problem for tomorrow Steve.

When they finally broke apart Steve turned to check on Bucky, to make sure he was ok with Steve kissing his boyfriend because in all their dirty talk, neither had mentioned that. He found Bucky much closer than he thought he'd be. 

"Can I have a kiss too Stevie?" It was hesitant in a way Bucky hadn't been when they were just talking about sex and it made Steve's heart squeeze with the hope that this might be more than just sex. 

“Course you can Buck, I’d give you anything. You only ever have to ask,” This felt like a big moment. It felt like his stomach was going to take off and fly away, swooping like it was. He tilted his head and waited but Bucky didn’t come to him. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was nervous because Bucky didn't move any closer.

Steve leaned in, not ready to let the moment pass. If Bucky couldn’t come to him that was ok, he’d go to Bucky. It was only a light peck, both of them were too hesitant for anything more but it still took his breath away. 

Bucky came out of whatever headspace he was in when Steve pulled back, surging forward for more. The second kiss was anything but chaste, tongue and teeth and a longing that Steve had been holding on to for longer than he was ready to admit. When they came apart this time, Bucky had a blush dusting across his cheeks. Steve was hard pressed to remember the last time he’d seen Bucky blush. 

“Great! Now that we’re all a little more acquainted, how about we get this show on the road?” Tony ran his fingers along Steve's neck which made him shiver. He was so caught up in kissing that he had almost forgotten what Tony had proposed. Almost. 

“You’re so impatient, maybe I should tie you up and make you watch me and Stevie kiss for a while. Do you think that would help you learn some manners?” The thought of Tony tied up between them brought a whimper to Steve’s throat that he couldn’t keep quiet, “You like that idea? Tony all trussed up and he can't do anything but watch.”

“Hey now, bondage is saved for home so don't go getting any ideas. You two had better get a move on or I’m going to start without you,” As if to prove his point Tony pulled his shirt over his head. 

Steve took in all that skin. He skated his fingers along Tony’s collar bone, lost in all the places he could touch. He didn't know where to start. 

Bucky seemed to have a plan in mind because he plastered himself against Tony's back and went straight for the drawstring in Tony’s sleep pants, curling them through his fingers and tugging gently. Whether it was intentional or not, Bucky’s nuckles slid against his cock with every tug, “Always so impatient. That's ok though, it's one of the things I like most about you.”

“Well if that's the case, I'll be sure to boss you around more often. Take my pants off and go find the lube. Chop chop.” He punctuated his command with two quick pats against Bucky’s hip. Steve was completely distracted when Bucky pulled Tony’s pants down and then off, he could feel the hot line of Tony's cock against his thigh. 

“Bossy bossy,” Bucky chuckled. He heard the sound of skin against skin and felt Tony jolt against him in surprise. 

When Steve looked he saw the beginnings of a red handprint over one ass cheek. He brought a hand down to feel the heated skin for himself and swallowed the moan Tony made as he massaged the tender area. His other hand started massaging the other cheek even though there was no sting to rub away, if he also happened to use his handfuls to pull Tony closer to him then that was just a happy coincidence.

When Bucky came back from rifling through his overnight back he put a hand between Tony's shoulder blades and pushed until he got the hint and settled down on all fours, which put him in line with Steve's waist.

“Well hello soldier!” Tony said to Steve's clothed dick. “I have spent far too long thinking about you and no time at all doing anything about it. Let’s change that, you and I.”

“I would prefer it if you didn't speak to my dick like it was a person.”

“Whatever you say,” Tony agreed as his hands came up to work Steve's boxers off and left a trail of kisses down one thigh. Steve had to stop himself from grabbing onto Tony’s head when he came back up the other thigh and started working towards his dick.

To help avoid temptation he looked away to see what Bucky was up to. He found that he had a wonderful view of two fingers working their way in and out of Tony’s ass. He hadn't even known Bucky had started but as he watched the man pressed a third finger in. Tony rocked back on it and then came forward to lick at the head of Steve's dick. 

“God Buck look at him. His dick is drooling. Are you always this wet Steve?” Tony licked up another dribble of precome with teasing little kitten licks.

“Couldn't say for certain. You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” As he said it, Steve wondered if that wasn't the wrong thing to say. There was no guarantee that this was more than a one off thing and if it was he certainly didn't want to ruin it before it even started... 

“Well I do love collecting data…” If either of them had anything contrary to say about his insinuation that they would be doing this again, they kept it to themselves. 

“I think Stevie would appreciate a little less data collection and a little more suction right about now sweet thing,” Steve was more than happy with the torturous teasing Tony was giving him, he didn’t want to come yet.

“What, are you timing me? If we’re talking about taking forever maybe you should actually get around to fucking me?” Tony snarked back. They bickered as often as they got along.

“Oh you asked for it. Buckle up honey,” Bucky shared a smirk with Steve over Tony’s head as he lined up with his hole. He watched, enraptured, as Bucky sank in inch by inch. They looked so good together. Steve thought he could watch them together like this forever. 

He was drawn back into the moment though when Tony sucked him to the root. It caught him off guard and Steve almost thrust forward in surprise, “Jesus Tony, Warn a fella would you?”

He almost regretted saying anything because it made Tony pull off, but he gave him a heart stoppingly salacious smirk that made him forget about any protest he might have made. “Now where would the fun in that be?”

Before he could think of anything to say to that Tony got back to work. His mouth was better than anything Steve had ever had before but that wasn't really a surprise considering how much practise Tony must have had with the whole billionaire playboy thing. 

Steve tried to keep his hips still, he really did. He knew he wasn't small by any stretch of the imagination and he didn't want to hurt Tony by accident but Tony was pulling his hips forward every time he bobbed down. More than anything he wanted to rock into Tony’s mouth but he held back as much as he could.

“You feel so good, god Tony.” Steve scraped his nails through his own hair, trying to ground himself and get a better hold on the control he could feel slipping.

“Tony, I think you’re not trying hard enough if he can still speak full sentences.” Bucky threaded his own fingers through Tony's hair and used it to guide him even further down on Steve's cock. He could feel when the head of his dick hit the back of Tony's throat. Steve thought Tony would choke but the man just swallowed around him and took him deeper, he couldn't have held back his moan if he tried, Steve was too far gone to think of being quiet. 

Without any agreement from his brain his hips started to thrust forward into that warm tight wetness.

“That’s it Stevie, take what you need. Tony’s got you. He can take it, just let go,” Bucky crooned to him. He ran a hand down Steve's arm and guided his hand to the back of Tony's head. “Hold him right there Steve, that's it. Open your eyes and see how well he takes your cock.”

Steve hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until Bucky said something. When he looked down he was caught in Tony's eyes which were watching him intently. His gaze trailed down to the mouth wrapped around his cock, spit dripping down his chin, Tony looked amazing like this. 

Steve brought a finger down to trace the seam of his lips. He whimpered when Tony's tongue peeped out past Steve's cock to lick at his fingertip. He gave a careful thrust and Tony moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Incoraged, Steve started a gentle rhythm. He couldn't bring himself to be any rougher but Tony didn't seem too put out by it. Every once and a while Bucky would give a particularly harsh thrust and force Tony unexpectedly farther onto his cock. 

Bucky slid one hand under Tony, Steve couldn't actually see what he was doing but he was willing to wager a bet with the way his arm was moving. He bent down to whisper in Tony’s ear but they were so close it was no struggle to hear, “Come on sweetheart, it’s time to give it up. Come for us. Let Stevie see how pretty you look when you come,” He might have been addressing Tony but he was watching Steve's face while he brought Tony over the edge. 

Between that and the moans that were vibrating up Steve’s cock he couldn't have held on any longer if his life depended on it. He tried to pull away so he could finish in his hand but Tony grabbed his hips in both hands and pulled him infinitesimally closer. “Tony, gotta... Please” 

He heard more than saw Bucky come, flesh slapping against flesh and a bitten off groan. 

Steve tried one more time to pull Tony off his cock before he gave in, he had been holding on by the skin of his teeth and when Tony started sucking harder there really wasn’t anything he could do to stop his orgasm from ripping through him. Arms wrapped around him as he was shaking apart so he rested his head against the broad shoulder that was helping support him. 

“There you go Stevie,” His words were peppered with kisses against Steve’s jaw and neck, “Just like that. You look so pretty like this, strung out and happy. Want you to always look like this.” 

When he started squirming from the oversensitivity Tony pulled off and smiled up at him, he was a mess but damn if he didn't look good. Steve held out a hand for him and they ended up in a sort of hug with Steve in the middle. He closed his eyes and tried to soak in as much of this feeling as he could. 

“I’m gonna grab a washcloth, be back in a second,” Bucky gave one last peck to his cheek before heading off to the tiny ensuite bathroom.

Steve wasn't sure what happened now. Did he lay down with Bucky and Tony? Go back to his own bed. Was this a thing that they would just pretend had never happened in the morning? 

He didn't get too far into his own head because Tony was there to pull him back to the present. Gentle fingers started tracing patterns along his pecs and tummy. Neither of them said anything but each touch was like a teather keeping Steve grounded and calm. He slid his own hand to a shoulder and started rubbing little circles into the skin there, deciding to enjoy the moment for as long as he could.

“Don’t you two just look pretty as a picture,” Bucky stood there for a moment, like he was memorising the view. 

“Are you going to stand there all night or what?” Tony held out a hand.

“See what I have to deal with. He’s entirely too much for just little old me.” Steve admired the smile lines on Bucky’s face while he used the washcloth to clean up Tony’s face before handing it to Steve. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Oh, please. You love me and all my nonsense and bitchiness.”

“Of course I do, but still wouldn’t hurt to have another set of hands to help wrangle you,” He kissed the shoulder closest to him before turning to watch Steve with a look of almost apprehension, “What do you say Stevie?”

Even though Steve was hanging on every word he still wasn’t sure he had understood correctly. They couldn’t be asking what he thought they were. It was so improbable that he should just get everything he ever wanted all at once and completely out of the blue. 

“What- what are you saying?” His mouth felt like the desert and he couldn’t help the wobble in his voice. He was clutching the damp washcloth hard enough to have water droplets running down his arms to drip off his elbows.

Tony took the cloth from his hands, used it to clean first Steve’s arms then his cock before wiping down his own thighs. 

“That’s much better,” He murmured, thoughtlessly tossing the now soiled hand towel to the floor, “What we mean is, we want you. We want to date you.” 

Steve felt like the air had been punched out of him, he hadn’t misunderstood at all. He almost felt like crying but that was ridiculous because he was happy enough to burst. 

“Yes. I want that so much,” He sounded hoarse but he didnt care. He had been agonising over how he was in love with both of his best friends for so long and here they were waiting for him with open arms. 

Steve finally fell asleep that night with Tony on one side and Bucky on the other, all three of them trading lazy sleepy kisses. They had pushed the two beds together and even though he could feel the uncomfortable place where the two beds weren't quite touching it was still the best night’s rest he’d ever had. 


End file.
